


Unordinary One shots

by Jellybeanz



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: All The Ships, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Smut, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeanz/pseuds/Jellybeanz
Summary: I DO NOT own the lovely characters of unordinary. They were created by the author of the webcomic, uru-chan, and belong to her. I noticed that the comic has been out for years and there isn't much fanfic out there....I will update pairings between characters as I go but feel free to comment if there are any you'd like to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Either name a ship or a scenario, anything from lighthearted scenes to more 'explicit'.  
Be advised that I won't go into every teeny tiny detail for 'explicit' scenes as they can be awkward to write. Your imagination can fill in the gaps:)


	2. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x Sera  
> Taken from episode 114 to avoid any spoilers.

John walked leisurely back to the department store, two iced drinks and a shopping bag in hand. Seraphina needed to go shopping for a new work out outfit and had dragged him along. It’s not like he didn’t want to hang out with her, he just didn’t want to hang out by going shopping. 

John was already broke as it is. After buying a new phone and offering to pay for his and Sera’s drinks, his wallet felt a bit light. The store comes into view and he makes his ways over, waving off a lady who holds a perfume sample out towards him. 

 Once inside, he glances around the store searching for Seraphina amongst the many colorful clothes racks. He doesn’t spot her vibrant magenta hair anywhere and shrugs, guessing she went into a dressing room. 

John walks along the outside of the many dressing room curtains wondering which one Sera was using. They’re all open and he spots what looks like her clothes laying on one of the benches inside. 

John steps inside. He figures he’ll just leave her drink on the bench and she can grab it when she comes back from wherever she went. 

“John.” 

John spins around and sees Seraphina standing in the doorway, a confused look on her face. She’s wearing a tight pair of workout pants and a pink sports bra. John looks her figure over. She looked good in it. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, watching his eyes take in her new look. 

John smiles and meets her gaze. “Oh, just thought you’d want your drink!” He says chirpy. 

Sera eyes him suspiciously and crosses her arms. “So, you didn’t walk into my dressing room for any other reason?” Her blue eyes narrow at him. 

John raises an eyebrow.  _What is she getting at?_  He thinks. He takes a good look around and notices her scattered clothes on the bench, sitting on top of the pile is a bright pink bra. 

 _Oh._ He thinks.  _OH._  

John feels his face get hot with embarrassment and he scratches his head with his free hand. “Oh, s-sorry about that.” He says nervously. He attempts to step out of the room but Seraphina cuts him off, closing the curtain. 

John freezes and she stands in front of him. Her light green highlights glowing under the dim fluorescents. “Are you really?” she asks him, a sly smile spreading over her face. 

John considers his options and smirks shyly back at her. “Um, maybe?” He guesses. 

Seraphina brings herself closer to him, backing him against the side of the dressing room. He watches her carefully as her eyes wander over his face, eventually falling on his lips. 

Sera stands up on her tip toes and pushes against him, planting a small quick kiss on his mouth. John closes his eyes, feeling her warm body pressed against him, it felt nice. 

She pulls away slightly, her deep blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His gold eyes shine back brightly. 

John drops his shopping bag, holding his drink and his purchases, with a thump. He brings his hands up to lie on her waist and pulls her closer, fingers brushing partly against elastic fabric and bare skin. She brings her arms up and places her hands on his shoulders. John leans in again. 

Her full lips are like a soft cushion and John can’t get enough of how they fit so perfectly against his own. He deepens the kiss and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Sera sighs against his touch and flattens her body completely against his in return. 

John can feel that thin smooth fabric of her sports bra rubbing against his shirt and it makes him crazy. He slowly feels her mouth part in awe and takes the opportunity to move his tongue inside. Without breaking the French kiss that started, he brings one of his arms up to caress the exposed skin along her back and feels her shiver. 

His tongue wanders around in her hot mouth taking in the taste of a boba tea she had earlier. Man, he’s gonna have to ask her to buy that flavor more often. 

John can feel the air between them get hotter and he finds it hard to keep his lower half calm. 

Seraphina’s hands wander up to hold his face, her fingers brushing over his cheek before running through his shaggy jet black hair. She pulls on it and John moans into her mouth. 

He feels his face heat with embarrassment and Seraphina must feel it as well, her lips curving into a smile as she continues to kiss him. 

“Excited?” She whispers. 

John nods and he can feel the hand he placed on her hip traveling down, slowly against his will. His touch makes Sera gasp and return a blush. John can feel himself smiling this time and decides to grind his hips softly against hers. 

Sera moans in response this time bringing her body to follow his movements.  

“What was that, you said?” He mumbles against her lips. Sera fake hits his chest and ignores the comment. 

John stops the kiss to reverse their positions and push Seraphina against the wall, their hips moving more roughly against each other.  He can feel her soft breasts pressing into his chest and it makes his whole body tense. 

He brings his mouth to move over the pale skin on her neck, sucking on it gently and leaving marks. Sera’s breaths come out heavy and she starts playing with the bottom hem of his shirt. Her cold fingers run under it, touching his back. A little longer and John knows he won’t be able to stop himself. 

“HEY!.” A loud woman’s voice calls on the other side of the curtain. 

Sera and John jump breaking away from the heated kiss.  _Oh come on, it was just getting good._  They both think in unison. 

“One person per dressing room!” The lady hollers. “Or, I’ll kick you out!” Her silhouette can be seen on the other side, her hands placed firmly on her hips. 

John rolls his eyes at the remark, keeping Sera’s body pressed against his. 

“He was just commenting on my outfit.” She laughs, her voice thick with emotion. “Don’t worry, I’m  _so_ getting it.” Sera looks back at him with a smirk which he returns. 

The lady lets out a huff and mumbles while she walks away. “Kids these days. I don’t need babies being made in my store.” 

John and Sera burst out laughing at the comment. She leans her head against his chest burying her face. John strokes her back and feels her muscles tense. 

“Hey.” She says pulling away. John looks down at her noticing the pink tint over her cheeks, he probably looked just the same.  

“Get out, I have to change.” She playfully slaps his arm and turn away to the bench. 

“Are you sure?” He asks watching her bend over to pick up a shirt. 

She turns around quickly meeting his eyes. A deep blush covers her face when she sees where he’s looking. “Get out!” She yells at him embarrassed and throws a shirt at him. 

John gladly hops out of the room, bag in hand, not wanting to get whipped with clothes.  _Not that it would be so bad._  He wonders suggestively to himself imaging Sera’s face if he told her that. 

John attempts to calm himself down, shaking away the thoughts from his head. That kiss was unexpected, he didn’t want to push too hard and ruin their friendship. He traces the bottom of his lip with his finger remembering her full lips on his own. 

A few shoppers look at him shaking their heads, one of the younger girls giggles with her friend before walking away from his sight. John brushes it off taking a sip of his iced drink. 

He waits for Seraphina to finish getting changed. She walks out confidently not making eye contact with him but beckoning him to follow her to the register. She sips on her iced drink and hands the work out clothes to the lady behind the register. 

John looks over the clothes she wore to the mall, the baggy shirt hanging slightly off her shoulder exposing that bright pink strap from earlier. He feels his insides warm and looks off into the main hallway of the mall. He smiles. 

Sera glances behind her and catches him day dreaming off into space. A small grin stretches across her face and she takes the shopping bag from the cashier. 

 _Shopping wasn’t that bad._  


	3. Study Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo x John  
> Implied that the problems in the web comic have ended and all characters are now living relatively normal lives at school.  
> References of multiple episodes up until 126, in case of mild spoilers.

John lays on his bed, mindlessly tapping away at his phone. The slappy pig on the screen jumps up and down in between the metal pipes, each time it moves a small  _boing_ noise plays on the audio. He taps too late and the pig crashes into a pipe, the game over logo displaying on the screen. 

“Ughh, damn it!” John growls seeing his low score. “This is so hard, how did Sera even make it to 200?” John sighs throwing down his phone on the bed.

Thinking of Seraphina makes John feel lonely. She declined his offer to hang out this weekend in favor of having a girls’ night out with Elaine and Remi. He was a little less upset after she told him they were planning on going to the mall....John hated the mall. Seriously, how do people manage to go shopping for hours? It’s so boring!

A beep from his phone catches his attention and John takes a look at it.  _1 new message._  

Instantly, John thinks it’s Sera and figures she’s not having as much fun without him. He unlocks the screen only to be disappointed.  _Arlo._

John sighs irritatingly and opens the message.  _Get your lame ass over here, it’s 6 o’clock already._

John frowns. He forgot Arlo invited him- no demanded him, to study at his dorm tonight. Some lecture about ‘even a Shadow King needs good grades to support their image’. 

John groans pulling himself off the bed and searching his room for his bookbag. What class were they even going over???? John finds it and looks inside to see a few books and pieces of paper. It’s gotta be one of these, right? He shrugs and heads out of his dorm room.

Blyke wasn’t even here today. Must be hanging with Isen in his room.

John leaves the first Boy’s Dormitory building and walks to the one beside it, housing the 3rd and 4th year students. It’s colder than he thought and John curses at himself for not wearing his sweater or his jacket. He rubs his arms that remain exposed to the cold from his t-shirt. Arlo’s dorm would have heat anyway, guys’ gotta thaw his cold heart somehow.

John exhales once he steps inside the other building, the warm air rushing over him. He stands there for a while trying to remember what room number to go to. What was it again? 2 something???

John pulls his phone from his back pocket and taps Arlo a message. W _hat_ _room??_

The reply is almost instant, almost.  _You’re kidding, right?_

John grits his teeth in frustration, he taps furiously.  _I FORGOT OK!?!? Do you want to study or not!?_

He waits in the lobby, shaking his head. Would it kill Arlo to just answer him without scrutinizing him for once?

His phone beeps.  _215._

John huffs and walks over to the room directory. Ok, two floors up and to the left.

John takes the staircase not wanting to wait awkwardly in an elevator with another student. Plus, maybe the exercise will get some blood flowing to his head and he’ll be miraculously smarter to study. John races up the stairs and swings open the metal door to the third floor. He walks down the hallway not running into anyone along the way.

How come everyone else gets to have fun this weekend and I’m stuck studying? John thinks to himself.

He follows the plaques on the wall that have arrows pointing to the direction of different room numbers. John finds the 210-220 one and turns the corner. He walks up to the light brown door and knocks lazily.

He stands in the hall for a few seconds before it opens, revealing a ticked off Arlo casually in jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Took you long enough.” He sneers turning away and heading into the room.

John trudges in behind him, flipping him off behind his back. He looks around the dorm, the living area and kitchen appeared spotless. 

“Uhhh, dude where’s all your stuff?” John asks.

Arlo faces him with a frazzled expression. “In my room, duh.” He turns around muttering and walks down the hall into his room.

John has an uneasy feeling creep its way into his stomach. He shrugs it off. It's not weird, he probably just doesn't want to be interrupted in case his roommate gets back. John follows him to his room.

Arlo sits, lounging on his bed, a textbook and notebook set in front of him. Looks like he’s already getting to work. John walks over to the desk right next to the bed and plops down in the chair.

“Alright.” John says pulling some material out of his bag. “Let’s get to work.” He tilts his head and cracks his neck.

“Don’t do that.” Arlo warns. 

John looks over at him innocently. “Do what.” He goes to tilt his head again. Arlo’s eyes flash blue and he narrows them at John.

John rolls his eyes. “Ok, ok.”

John groans, banging his head on the desk. “This is too hard..” He whines. The pencil in his hand scribbles blindly over the sheet of paper.

“Would you get up?” Arlo yells at him, obviously annoyed.

“No. I can’t do it.” John fake cries on the desk.

John hears Arlo stand up and leave the room.  He keeps his head down and prays that maybe he will leave him alone. Another chair is thrown next to him with a loud bang and John jolts up. He looks over to see Arlo sit down next to him.

Arlo sighs flipping through the textbook. “It’s not hard, you’re just acting like a baby.” He picks up the pencil and grabs John by the wrist.

“Hey!-” John tries to pull away but not before Arlo jams the pencil in his hand.

“Write.” He commands pointing at the page.

John frowns feeling his temper rise, but one look at Arlo’s harsh expression makes him reconsider. John huffs and turns his attention to the book.

John works tiredly on the math problem before him. It had been about 20 minutes and Arlo had given up on him, heading over to sit on the edge of his bed to study. Suddenly, John shoots up out of the chair, holding the paper up over his head.

“I DID IT!” He yells smacking the paper in Arlo’s face. “HA!”

John falls over on the bed next to Arlo exhausted from his hard work. Arlo smacks him back and grumbles about shaking the whole bed. He reads over the work silently. 

John sits up and leans over to him. “So, I got it right, didn’t I?” He says smug, waiting for Arlo’s praise.

Arlo sighs and glances at him. “Yeah, it’s right.” He says nonchalantly. 

“Great! I guess I deserve a break then.” John props one of the pillows up and lays down snuggly.

Arlo’s light blue eyes watch him curiously. John tries to divert his attention but ends up staring back at him. “What?”

Arlo narrows his eyes before leaning towards him. He gets a bit too close and John puts a hand up pushing back against his chest. “Hey, what gives?” His stomach starts to feel uneasy again and Arlo just keeps staring at him.

“You know.” He starts looking between each of John’s golden eyes. “High tiers are supposed to always strive for perfection.” 

John feels his weight shift over his arm as Arlo presses closer. 

“S-So?” John asks feeling his nerves tense up.

“So, my parents always told me to strive for the best.”

John’s arm feels weak and Arlo slowly closes the space between them, leaving nothing but a few measly inches of air. “They said whenever I have the opportunity to get close to a  _perfect ten_ , I should take it.”

John’s brain tries to figure out what he’s saying, but Arlo’s warm breath keeps messing with his head. Is he talking about a 10/10 on the math homework? Or is he-. John feels his face heat up. -talking about abilities?

Without any warning, Arlo pushes his lips against Johns’. John’s eyes go wide and he can’t get his lungs to remember how to breathe. Arlo’s lips are soft and warm, and his light blond hair tickles his face. Before John can react any more, Arlo pulls away.

His blue eyes lock onto his and John can feel his face get red. 

“W-What?” John’s too shocked to feel angry. He  _should_ feel angry. But he doesn’t.

Arlo smirks at him before meeting his mouth once more. This time John closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to but he can’t resist. Arlo’s lips move slowly, feeling every inch of his own. He licks his lower lip and bites.

John gasps and Arlo takes the opportunity to push his tongue inside. It’s hot, is all he can think. Slowly, John starts kissing him back. Arlo is on top of him now. John can slightly feel his body brush up against him. The feeling is a bit too much to handle and he pulls out of the kiss, turning his head to look away.

Arlo simply plants small kisses on the side of his face and down to his jawline. John grabs a handful of the front of Arlo’s shirt and squirms uncomfortably. “A-Arlo.” He whimpers.

Arlo freezes before starting to pull away.  _What am I doing?_  He thinks, starting to feel stupid and embarrassed about the situation he put the two of them in.

“D-Don’t stop.” John’s golden eyes bore into his, his black bangs falling gracefully over his eyes. Arlo looks down at him in shock, taking in his half-lidded gaze and deep breathes. 

Without further hesitation, he slams their lips together roughly, kissing him harder this time. John just melts into him, pulling his arms around his neck and running his fingers in his hair, pulling them closer.

Arlo doesn’t mind. He leans more of his weight against him until their chests make contact. John can feel his lips getting sore from the heated makeout session as they battle it out. Arlo breaks away from the kiss to catch his breath and trails his lips along John’s neck. John sighs heavily underneath him taking in every touch against his skin. Arlo’s mouth feels hot and wet on his neck.

John squirms underneath him causing their hips to rub against each other's. He whines at the touch and Arlo hums against his neck. “God, Arlo...” John moans.

Arlo continues his kisses not looking up. “Yes, my Shadow...” He trails off in a rough whisper.

“Stop messing around.” John’s voice suddenly becomes a bit harsh through his uneven breathing. He lets go of his hold on Arlo’s shirt and pushes him away from his neck.

Arlo insults him in his head. What a brat, so demanding. He brings their lips back together and feels a hand under John’s flimsy t-shirt. He gets a good response to the touch and pulls away.

John frowns at him and Arlo sits up, sitting right on top of John’s hips. He watches the other King fidget under the contact. Arlo smirks.

“Take it off.” He commands. He keeps his voice impowering but his blue eyes watch John playfully.

Those perfect golden eyes of his widen and he reaches down to pull up the hem of his shirt. Arlo touches a hand against the warm skin and pushes John back against the bed. He traces the outline of his physique, his chest, his abdomen, then trails his hands down lower until they rest above his pants line. He uses his thumb to massage small circles on that spot.

Arlo brings his hand away and pulls at the bottom of his own shirt. He watches those gold eyes take in his movements and wander over his body as it’s removed.

John abruptly sits up and runs his hands over him, leaning his head towards Arlo’s neck. His jet black hair tickles his jaw as he starts kissing his neck. Arlo leans into it comfortably, letting out a deep sigh before getting an idea. He tries it out, rolling his hips against Johns’ experimentally.

John moans and bites down on his neck causing Arlo to yelp. John falls back down against the sheets and Arlo continues the sharp movements. John watches as Arlo goes to unbutton his jeans.

Gold eyes stare up at him with a smirk.

This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
